My Genetic Secret
by Niamh2816
Summary: My vision becomes clear. My hearing becomes clear. My sense of smell becomes clear... These all disappear within a minute when something I do changes the moment I live in. I wasn't the only one that could do it. My father said it was a gift. Makes us different to everyone else in our world. I'm the only one left since my father died. Galeniss


_**~My Genetic Secret~**_

_**Chapter One**_

My vision becomes clear. My hearing becomes clear. My sense of smell becomes clear... These all disappear within a minute when something I do changes the moment I live in. I wasn't the only one that could do it. My father said it was a gift. Makes us different to everyone else in our world. I'm the only one left since my father died in a mine explosion. My family only know what I can. Not Gale or any of my friends at the hob. They'd think I was mad. Sometimes I love my gift.. Sometimes I don't. My father said my gift was more unique, I was able to control it, able to help others to experience what I can do.

My gift was to time travel. To the past. To the future. When I wanted to. Where I wanted to. I could even bring people with me.

I was standing in the woods without a shred of clothing on. The sun hurt my eyes, I tried to block the sunlight with my hand as it shone down on me. The trees swayed in the wind and a shiver crawled from the bottom of my spine to the top. I could easily tell I was near mine and Gale's place.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and I cursed inwardly. Gale was coming my way and I was completely naked from the neck down to my toes. What excuse could I possible come with to tell why I was completely naked out in our woods with no clothes anywhere near by. I heard his approach become closer.

"Gale! Stop right there!"I shouted.

"Katniss? What? Why?"Gale says confused.

"I'll tell you in a minute. This will sound strange, but I really need your jacket or your t-shirt. Can you throw it over to me?"I said embarrassed.

"O-Okay"Gale replied awkwardly.

"Go sit down by the rock and I'll be over in a second"I stated.

I grabbed the large brown jacket off the ground and put it on so it covered most of my body to my mid-thigh. I wrapped the two edges of the jacket around me so I could keep warm. I took a deep breath and made my way towards where Gale waited while trying to come up about how I will tell him without him thinking that I've lost my mind. Before I was in view I started speaking.

"Okay, I need you to keep an open mind and not freak out or laugh at me"I said.

"Sure. Katniss, what's going on?"Gale asked.

I stepped into view and Gale took in my appearance. Me obviously naked with just his jacket on and he frowned and bite his lip.

"There's been something I haven't told you, that I've kept from you all these years"I started and Gale frowned even deeper.

"Okay Katniss. What's going on?"Gale asked nervously.

I suck in a deep breath and sit down beside Gale awkwardly trying to make sure I'm covered up.

"When I tell you I know you wouldn't take me seriously but you have to know it's the truth. Something I've been able to do since I was born. Something no one else can except my father when he was alive"I say looking out to the valley of mountains in the distance aware of Gale's eyes on my face. I turn towards him and look him directly in the eyes.

"It's a gift really. I know you wouldn't believe me so I'm going to end up showing you"I say.

"Katniss, what is it? Your freaking me out a bit"Gale says worriedly.

"Do you believe in things, like, supernatural..people that can do things others can't...Things only believe will believe when they see it with their own eyes?"I ask.

"I-I d-don't understand Katniss"Gale says.

"I able to time travel. Go to the future..to the past..wherever..whenever"I say and watch Gale's reaction nervously.

"Are you messing with me or on something?"Gale says amused.

"Like I said I'll have to show you. Show me your arm"I say.

Gale eyes me, I roll my eyes and grab his arm and angle it so his palm and forearm face the sky. I lie my arm onto of his my hand in his.

"Watch"I whisper.

Gale watches with wide eyes as parts of my arms begin to disappear into thin air.

"Fuck"Gale nearly shouts. He looks up at me and rakes his eyes over my body and watches my body disappear leaving just his jacket behind.

...

I time travel ten minutes to the future where Gale waits silently trying to process what has just happened. I wait two more so he can get his head around it a little more.

"I'm going to need that jacket again Gale"I shout and the jacket is thrown in my direction.

I wrap the jacket around myself and zip it up. I make my way towards Gale who watches me with his mouth hanging open.

"W-what? What? H-how did you d-do that-t?"He stutters.

"I told you what I could do"I laugh nervously.

"I didn't think you were serious. Where did you go?"Gale ask interested.

"No where excatly. Just ten minutes to the future"I say.

"Wow..and you can go wherever you want? Relive moments?"Gale asks.

"Well more like watch. I've went back and changed things. I go back to talk to my father sometimes before he died. He could do it too but couldn't control it where I can. I've even talked to myself in the future when I'm older or go back to the past where I'm a little girl"I say.

"That is crazy. I can't believe it. It's hard to get my head around"Gale says.

"I know. You can't tell anyone though. It would be bad if you did. Please Gale"I say.

"Course not Catnip. I wouldn't tell anyone. Promise Wow"He says shaking his head in amazement.

"Oh, Gale?"I start embarrassed.

"Yeah Catnip?"Gale asks.

"I'm going to need you to go to my house and get me some clothes"I say embarrassed as I glance down at my body. Gale laughs and nods.

"Guess you do. I'll go get your mother to get me some"Gale says standing up.

"Thanks"I say.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. You'll have to tell me more about this"Gale says.

"I'll show you even"I say and Gale's eyes light up and he rushes off leaving me to my own thoughts of where to being Gale...

* * *

**Chapter one.. this story popped into my head. I've really got some good ideas. I hope you read, favourite and review..**

**PLEASE MORE REVIEWS BECAUSE I'LL POST MORE :)**


End file.
